


The Party

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Written to fill a Tumblr request.Martha Jones goes to Y/N's family party to play the role of Y/N's fake girlfriend.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from such a horrific writer's block, so this was a miracle. Hope you enjoy!

Martha Jones could not calm her racing heart.

It all started mid-morning when Martha settled onto the couch to watch TV – one of those trashy and mind-emptying American shows that her sister, Tish, often watched with a glass of wine. It was perfect for the moment. She needed something light to distract her while she relaxed and pampered herself for once. Finally back on Earth and fully engaged in her studies, her hospital shifts often took a lot out of her. 

Yet, Martha wasn’t even a couple hours in when a couple of texts from Y/N, her best friend, and fellow companion to the Doctor, flashed up on her phone.

Just the sight of Y/N’s name on her phone made Martha nearly spill her pink nail polish all over her lap.

As if the texts would be anything different than what they actually were: a check-in about the plans they had that night. The very same plans that had Martha settling in for a relaxing morning full of skincare and beauty regimens, instead of a job around the neighborhood and a shift at the hospital.

Martha chuckled at the girl’s texts. It was very Y/N. For as long as Martha knew Y/N, she never had to mind-read with her. On more than one occasion, Y/N strolled into the TARDIS console room, exclaiming to the Doctor and Martha about how her head hurt, or how she was bored, or not feeling well. She never hid anything – not an injury, not a secret, and certainly not a single feeling. 

While Martha was very similar in personality, it terrified her to have an equal. The type of woman who wouldn’t take it when the Doctor tried to pass her and Martha up on an adventure. The type of woman who would constantly text and call Martha out if she flaked at the very last minute. But what Y/N didn’t know is that Martha would never ditch her. She couldn’t miss out on a moment with Y/N. Her very best friend. Her – 

Well, Martha didn’t know what to call it.

Yet, now, she sat in her car outside of Y/N’s childhood home with a hand on her chest, nervous eyes on the balloons, and streamers covering the gate to the backyard. Behind that gate was a homecoming party for Y/N full of her family members, who were eagerly waiting to meet Martha.

But now that Martha thought about it, maybe she could miss it. It wouldn’t be a crime to back out, fake a last-minute stomach bug, and insist that she could make it up to Y/N another time.

Martha glanced up at the sky, her hand lingering over her thumping chest. It only took a minute of that thought for her to silently chastise herself. This was only Y/N and her family. 

She spent a year traveling in the TARDIS with Y/N, developing a strong friendship with her. The Doctor was often dumbfounded out of his stripes at how intelligent and feisty they were together. It was like they didn’t even need him. Whenever they went off on trips in the TARDIS, they’d walk behind him, arm-in-arm, taking in the sights of different planets. Together, they explored the moons of the Green Planet, met Egyptian pharaohs, and even defeated a fleet of Cybermen. A little family party was nothing compared to an army of evil cyborgs. Right?

Martha adjusted her car mirror to glance at herself as if she hadn’t checked her hair and makeup a thousand times before she left her flat. Tilting her chin up, she studied the highlight and contour on her cheeks, the precise black strip of eyeliner on her eyelids. Not too much. Not too little. She wanted the family to like her, not assume the worst by the amount of mascara she had on. With one more glance, she sighed. Not a hair or eyelash was out of place.

Of course, it wasn’t like Martha to be so concerned about her looks. Confidence never escaped her. She was Martha Jones, the star, the future doctor, the whole package: beauty, brains, and bravery.

Yet, Martha trembled in the driver’s seat, anxiously tapping her foot. It was like playing a little game with herself. How much longer could she pretend she wasn’t waiting like a nutter outside of Y/N’s house? Not much longer, she assumed. The party was starting soon, and Y/N would be waiting, her gaze lingering by the gate to the backyard, nervously waiting for Martha’s arrival.

After all, Y/N had her own anxiety about the party. 

After the Doctor dropped Y/N and Martha off on Earth for good, Y/N admitted her biggest secret. She lied to her family about the Doctor’s existence. Instead of mentioning how she traveled across time and space with the Time Lord and companion Martha, she told them that she had been “traveling around the world” with her girlfriend, Martha.

Of course, now that Y/N was back home, her parents wanted to meet this special woman. It would have been fine, except Martha wasn’t actually Y/N’s girlfriend. She was only her best friend - her best friend who would do anything for her. Martha couldn’t help but remember the ‘ILY’ at the end of Y/N’s text that morning. Three letters that were always casual. But it didn’t feel that way. Not to Martha.

“Thought I’d end up a doctor, but now I’m an actress,” Martha muttered, glancing up at the gate. She took a heavy breath and placed her hand on the door handle.

As soon as Martha walked through the gate, a calm fell over her like a warm blanket. She could see Y/N instantly, sitting with her parents in a light yellow dress, chatting as her hand curled around a wine glass. Martha wondered what kind of stories she was telling them about their adventures. After all, how do you explain you got a scar from a six-foot-tall blue alien? Or that you were now close friends with a man in a blue suit who owned a time machine?

Y/N glanced up as the gate closed and her face brightened. Martha couldn’t help but match it. In that dress, Y/N truly looked like sunshine in the early morning. Warmth slipped down into Martha’s stomach as she walked up to her best friend, trying her best not to notice the several sets of eyes that now stared at her.

“Hey, love!” Y/N mumbled into Martha’s shoulder as she took her into her arms. She pulled away and looked into Martha’s eyes with a silent thank you. Martha didn’t even have time to respond before Y/N grabbed her hand. “They’re so excited to meet you.”

And they were. Y/N’s parents immediately enveloped Martha in a hug before showering her with compliments. Martha simply blushed, thanking them before sitting down next to Y/N. The introductory conversations flowed easily and much to Martha’s surprise, weren’t awkward at all, despite the act they were putting on together.

Y/N’s parents were beyond impressed with Martha’s education and medical skills, claiming she was a “keeper.” As Y/N agreed with them, she squeezed Martha’s hand under the table, sending a flutter echoing through Martha’s chest. Throughout the whole thing, Martha couldn’t help but fall into the whole act. She played a doting girlfriend, little intimate touches on Y/N’s thigh, shoulder, and back. Y/N was an amazing actress, it seemed, as she moved into Martha’s touch every time.

Halfway through the party, Y/N’s nephew ran over. A bumbling little boy clutching a ball, he begged Y/N to play with him. Y/N glanced over at Martha as if to ask for permission, but Martha simply laughed. “Go, love,” she encouraged, waving a hand towards the boy, with a grin.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Y/N smiled and pressed a quick kiss on Martha’s cheek, squeezing her hand before she chased after the boy.

Martha sat and watched in amusement as Y/N played catch with her nephew. Y/N had always been good with children, it seemed. Whenever they encountered a kid throughout their travels, Y/N treated them with kindness and respect. Martha figured Y/N would make a great mother and – 

Well, she was certainly getting ahead of herself, thinking that.

Every now and then, Y/N glanced over at Martha and they’d lock eyes. Y/N would smile and raise a playful eyebrow at her. At one point, Martha simply blew a kiss, and Y/N dramatically caught it, holding her fist close to her heart. Martha exhaled. She didn’t know how she got so lucky either. She knew Y/N was simply playing her part, but she reveled in it. It felt too right.

After a few more stolen glances and grins at each other, Y/N waltzed over to Martha. “Hey, let’s go grab a drink inside.”

Martha nodded, allowing Y/N to wrap an arm around her waist to guide her into the kitchen.

Martha assumed Y/N would drop the arm the moment they walked out of view of her family, but she kept her arm there as they walked down the hallway into Y/N’s cozy kitchen. Martha settled against the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was hard to not notice how close Y/N was now, but Y/N skirted out of the way to open the fridge, pulling out a beer.

“Hey, you’ve been an amazing actress,” Y/N said, briefly turning to look at Martha. “I can’t thank you enough.”  
At that point, Martha had enough. She looked up at Y/N’s back as she moved bottles around, searching for Martha’s favorite cider. Finally, she swallowed hard. “I wasn’t acting.”

Y/N froze, her hand around a bottle. She pulled back and shut the fridge door, turning to look at Martha’s face. “What?”

“I wasn’t acting.”

“You weren’t?”

Y/N placed the bottles on the counter, moving towards Martha, her mouth parted. Martha took shallow breaths as Y/N stood in front of her, eyes searching her face. It was silent for a moment, the two of them unsure of how to continue or what to say. Martha glanced at the space between them, how close Y/N was to her, how Y/N nearly pushed Martha up against the island. "No," she breathed.

Y/N laughed. She licked her lips and placed a hand on Martha's waist. "I wasn't either."


End file.
